


The Captain & His Sweet Boy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Dean, Choking, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, M/M, Military AU, Soldier x Medic, Sub!Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, WWII Era AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of the RP between @minxchester & myself, War is Hell in which Captain Castiel Angus & Private Dean Winchester meet, discover their attraction, & fall in love. This story takes place after the war is over & Cas and Dean have carved out a nice little life for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Captain & His Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser:   
> When the war ended, Cas was still a Captain despite multiple attempts by his superiors to give him a promotion. The medic preferred his position. Dean had, to no one’s surprise except maybe his own, risen through the ranks to reach the position of First Sergeant. The two of them had met in Paris as they were processed out of the military.
> 
> They’d kept in touch as they could – letters & telegrams. Trying to share leaves when it happened. But it’d been a good four months since their last time together. During that time, Dean had been promoted, Cas had taken a round to the shoulder that almost sent him home early, so their reunion was full of congratulations & somewhat awkward concern. It wasn’t until Cas asked if Dean had any plans when he got back to the States, suggesting that perhaps they could get a place together, that Cas realized Dean had expected to be forgotten.
> 
> The captain had reached out to tightly grip Dean’s shoulder & made him look his way. “I will always be your Captain, Dean,” he said softly, that voice dropping in the way that always seemed to make Dean stand a little taller.

When the war ended, Cas was still a Captain despite multiple attempts by his superiors to give him a promotion. The medic preferred his position. Dean had, to no one’s surprise except maybe his own, risen through the ranks to reach the position of First Sergeant. The two of them had met in Paris as they were processed out of the military.

They’d kept in touch as they could – letters & telegrams. Trying to share leaves when it happened. But it’d been a good four months since their last time together. During that time, Dean had been promoted, Cas had taken a round to the shoulder that almost sent him home early, so their reunion was full of congratulations & somewhat awkward concern. It wasn’t until Cas asked if Dean had any plans when he got back to the States, suggesting that perhaps they could get a place together, that Cas realized Dean had expected to be forgotten.

The captain had reached out to tightly grip Dean’s shoulder & made him look his way. “I will always be your Captain, Dean,” he said softly, that voice dropping in the way that always seemed to make Dean stand a little taller.

Four months later had the two men in a small rental house, an old farm, really, on the outskirts of a small town in Kansas. As far as the town was concerned, they were two friends from the war – a pair of bachelors helping each other to settle back into the world. Even though he had a medical license, the older man was an editor – he received manuscripts from his brother to mark-up & mail back. Castiel just had no desire to see another body bleeding or broken after his time in war. The younger one was an artist & worked a few days a week at the local mechanics. They lived far out from the bustle of the town to avoid loud sounds – paranoia from the war & all. There was a small garden, a barn that Dean used to work on his car, & five acres on all sides of the house so that they had privacy.

It was a sweet setup that Cas took full & complete advantage of. With such an open approach, they had plenty of time to notice whether anyone was coming. It also meant that he could touch his boy whenever he wished. He pressed up behind Dean when the younger man hung out their laundry on the line. He let his hand drag over the back of Dean’s shoulders when he worked on his car. And he took great pleasure in making his sweet boy moan & cry & beg as loud as he could, every chance he could. After so many years of being quiet while in tents or outside the camp, Cas reveled in how loud Dean could be when pushed.

Like he planned to do today. It all started with Cas simply calling the younger man “Sergeant.” The mention of rank always caught Dean’s attention. He knew what it meant.

“What do you have planned for today, sergeant?” Cas asked, laying his hand across the back of Dean’s neck. He felt the way Dean straightened.

“Gonna work on the car,” Dean answered. One of the first purchases he’d made after Cas’ brother Gabriel had paid him for doing some cover work for an upcoming publication had been to put a down payment on a 1945 Ford soft-top convertible. Outside of his art supplies, it was his prize possession.

Cas tightened his grip on the younger man’s neck & cleared his throat slightly, making Dean blush before quickly adding on a quiet “sir.” Cas bent down & pressed his lips to Dean’s temple.

“Good boy,” he praised in a whisper before standing. “That sounds good,” he said straightening, letting his hand slide around to briefly cup Dean’s jaw, fingers dancing over his throat, before he gave the younger man’s cheek a light tap & stepped away.

“I’ll bring you some lemonade later,” Cas said. “Don’t want you to get too hot & over-exert yourself.”

“Yes sir,” Dean breathed out before Cas was gone, headed towards his office to get some work done. For the next three hours, Cas worked on the latest manuscript & Dean lost himself in fine-tuning his car. At about 10:30, Cas poured a glass of lemonade & added a few cubes of ice before taking it out to the small barn. He could feel the sweat starting down his neck & knew Dean would be pleasantly covered in it.

“How goes the day, sergeant?” he asked, stepping inside, smiling as Dean straightened to attention.

“Good, sir,” Dean said quietly, turning to look at him. It always amazed Cas how Dean still had the ability to look innocent & pure even when he knew just how much the younger man loved when Cas bent him over & flicked his tongue over his hole.

“That’s good.” Cas moved into the shadow of the barn, handing the lemonade to Dean & moving to stand behind him. He watched the long line of Dean’s throat work as he swallowed, the younger man’s sharp green eyes flashing to the side to try & watch him. Cas pressed up against Dean’s back, hand moving around to slide along the waistband of his worn jeans, thumb just barely brushing under the raised hem of Dean’s work shirt.

“You seem hot, sweet boy,” he said, licking at the sweat on Dean’s neck. “I think you should take your shirt off. Don’t you?”

Cas knew that he didn’t have to ask Dean to do things. The younger man got off on his orders, on being controlled. But more than that, Cas loved having Dean acquiesce out loud – hearing his boy *say* yes sir, agree verbally… That set the older man burning hot & hard with the control he had over Dean.

“Yes sir,” Dean said beautifully, just as quietly as he’d said it before, but there was more air under it this time as his breathing increased. Cas took the lemonade back & sipped at it while Dean grabbed the back of his shirt & shucked it off over his head. Cas turned him around with a hand to the shoulder & pressed forward, making Dean move until he was leaning against the side of his car.

“That’s much better, Dean,” he praised. “Good boy.” He handed the lemonade back to Dean but dipped two long fingers into the glass to extract an ice cube. Cas sucked it into his mouth to get the sticky sugar of the lemonade off it before picking it off his tongue. He smiled as he realized Dean had watched every move without breathing.

“Drink your lemonade, Dean,” Cas ordered before reaching out to trail the melting cube down the center of Dean’s throat, from his chin down to the divot of his collar bones. He watched as a rivulet of water mixed with sweat & slid down his sternum. Dean sucked in his stomach, biting back a groan.

“Dean,” Cas said sharply, making the other man look at him. “Remember – you are not to hide from me. Not here. That means you do not hide your body or your noises from me.” The captain’s voice was strong & firm. “Here, I expect to see & hear how my touch makes you feel. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Dean breathed out, chest rising. Cas reached out & held the ice to Dean’s nipple, not moving it or letting it slide away as Dean bucked. The older man reached up & lightly slapped Dean’s jaw.

“Yes what, Dean?” he asked, blue eyes almost black with desire.

“Sir,” Dean panted. “Yes sir. I’m sorry, captain.” He bit his lip but didn’t hold back the groan when Cas pulled the ice away & replaced it with his mouth, tongue laving the red, hard bud of his nipple. He let his tongue move down to trace along the edge of the _pectoral_ muscle before he bit a small bruise into the beginnings of the _serratus anterior_ muscles that started just under the edge of Dean’s arm  & ran over his ribs.

Cas worked to draw more moans & cries from Dean as he worked with the cube along Dean’s chest before letting his cold, wet fingers trail over the younger man’s abdomen. By the time the cube was gone, Dean was shaking, leaning back against Cas who was leaning against the car, a hand at his throat & the other snaking under Dean’s jeans.

“You are going to cum for me,” Cas explained, biting at Dean’s ear. “You are going to cum all over my hand & then you are going to bend over the hood of your car. If you are a good boy – nice & loud for me, & beg so pretty – then I will slick you up with your own cum & fuck you. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said immediately, hips bucking into Cas hand. “Yes sir, fuck. Please.”

Cas wasted no time in getting Dean’s jeans open & pulled down his hips along with his boxers. “You will not touch me or yourself,” Cas ordered softly. He pushed Dean back against the door of the car. “Your hands will not leave this car, or I will have to punish you.”

The older man’s hand went back to Dean’s throat, squeezing just tight enough to make Dean aware of how easily Cas could cut off his air. A slight squeak appeared in his breathing as his eyes glazed over.

“Beg me to touch you,” Cas whispered. It was like a damn broke.

“Please, captain, sir,” Dean started. His voice, which was usually so deep was now breathy & light, the hand on his throat just as damning to his self-control as the glancing touches to his cock. “Please – please touch me. Please – need your hand on my cock. Please.” His hands gripped the car tightly. “Fuck, sir, please. Need you. Need you to keep your promise & fuck me. Cas… sir… please.”

Cas obliged, hand stroking Dean’s cock at a rapid pace, not giving the younger man any chance to over-think his responses. He kept his thumb pressed right over Dean’s pulse, feeling how it sped up & stuttered, the skin vibrating as he moaned.

“You are so beautiful, Dean,” he whispered. “I love watching your body when you get like this.” He bent forward & licked at Dean’s nipples, the flat of his tongue going over & around them before he opened his mouth wide & took a hard bite of the soft flesh of Dean’s chest.

“Fuck!” the younger man cried out, the word dying as Cas squeezed more bruises into the line of his throat. Dean’s hand left the car for a fraction of a second as if he wanted to reach out & latch his fingers in Cas’ hair, but he stopped at the last moment & took a new death grip on the car. After a few more strokes, Dean was cumming, Cas’ hand cupped around the tip to catch as much of the bitter liquid as he could. The older man barely let Dean stop shaking before he was gripping Dean’s jaw & kissing him fiercely.

“Unbutton my pants & then go assume the position at the front of the car,” he ordered firmly. Dean’s fingers shook but he got it done & then shuffled around to put his hands on the curved hood of his convertible. Cas slowly followed, licking at some of the cum on his fingers.

“You disobeyed me, Dean,” Cas said. “You were not to release the car at all, but you did.”

“I…” Dean looked as if he wanted to protest, but bit his lip. “I did. I’m sorry, sir.” Dean could barely hide the odd mix of being upset – he didn’t like to disappoint his captain – & anticipation as he longed for the sharp sting of punishment he knew Cas would deliver.

“I should have you stand at attention & not move while I use your cum to stroke my cock until I cum, let it fall to the floor of the barn & you do not get a single drop,” Cas mused, seeing the small amount of panic on Dean’s face. He reached out with his clean hand & rubbed over the smooth globes of Dean’s ass before he pulled back & gave one a hard smack.

“But you have been very good for me & this is your first infraction in a while, Dean,” Cas said. “Therefore, I believe I will instead insist that you take five good swats – with you counting them out for me – while I finger you open. And if you do not miss a count, do not forget to call me sir as you count, then I will fulfill my promise to fuck you. Do you understand, Dean?”

The younger man dropped his head to the car, nodding. “Yes sir,” he managed to say, biting his bottom lip. “Yes sir, sorry sir.”

Cas nodded & started to slowly massage a sticky, slick finger over Dean’s pucker. Just when he managed to press the tip into Dean’s hole, he pulled his other hand back & landed a swat to Dean’s left cheek. The younger man gasped, but managed to call out a stuttered “O-one, sir,” after a few seconds. Cas worked more of Dean’s cum into his hole, making him take the whole finger. When Dean was eagerly rocking his hips into the slide of Cas’ long, slender finger, Cas pulled back & swatted the other cheek, giving it a light pat when Dean obediently counted.

That’s how it went for a slow time that stretched for eternity for Dean. The young man was rapidly growing hard again as Cas fingered him open. He was on his third finger & fourth swat when he almost forgot to count, so lost in the feeling of Cas’ fingers massaging his prostate. Cas’ low warning of “Dean” brought him back.

“Four. Four sir,” he panted out, voice barely audible. Cas pulled his fingers out & watched the gape of Dean’s fully stretched sphincter & smiled.

“And for the final fifth swat,” he said, holding Dean open & letting his slick fingers fall down in a lighter slap across Dean’s hole itself. The younger man almost bucked right off the car.

“Fuck!” he shouted loudly & Cas smiled, loving the way it echoed in the barn. “Five… sir. Fuck, Cas, please.”

Cas moved to stroke his cock, spitting into his palm to add a little extra slide as he smeared the saliva, Dean’s remaining cum & his own pre-cum down the hard length of his cock. He slowly pushed his way inside, sinking all the way to the root, before he reached around & wrapped his wet, sticky hand around Dean’s throat.

Cas began to slowly thrust himself in & out, feeling that delicious drag of his cock inside Dean’s body. He pulled on Dean’s throat, making the young man arch his back into the thrusts. He started to speed up the pace as he felt Dean’s body clenching around his, rapidly drawing him to his own release.

“Can you cum for me again, Dean?” he asked, pulling Dean all the way up, gripping his throat tight. The younger man’s hands were barely on the car any longer, fingers trailing smears over the black paint.

“I…” Dean had to swallow, the grip on his throat forcing his head back & making it hard to talk. “I… I can. I, fuck, yes sir, I can.”

“Then do so,” Cas ordered, gripping bruises into Dean’s hip as he bent him back down & really started chasing after his pleasure. Every thrust forward punched another moan from Dean’s throat, vibrating under Cas’ grip. “I said cum for me,” Cas re-issued his order, complete with a light slap to Dean’s neck.

Mere seconds apart, Cas started spilling into his boy just as Dean grunted out a curse. He braced himself over the car, slack-jawed & spent, as his cock twitched with each punch of Cas’ cock to his prostate. Cas slowed, reaching around to stroke Dean’s cock & make him tighten up around the last few spurts of Cas’ own release.

“Such a good boy for me, Dean. My sweet boy.” He slowly pulled his cock out but kept Dean bent over the car. Cas watched with a clinical eye as Dean’s gaping hole clenched around nothing, the slow dribble of the captain’s cum looking pearly & obscene as it clung to the rim until a slow clench caused it to roll out in a series of small beads to begin dripping down Dean’s balls.

“Stay put, Dean,” he ordered. “I have a surprise for you.” Cas reached a hand into his pocket & brought out a small piece of tapered rubber with a flared end. “I would like you to try this, Dean. It is a rectal dilator. It will sit inside your hole & keep you stretched out. Keep my cum inside you.” He pressed the dilator easily into Dean’s hole, watching him twitch. Then he pulled him to stand up straight, helping the younger man to situate the dilator.

“Is it comfortable? If it is not, we will remove it & you will not be punished.”

Dean fidgeted for a moment, making a face. “It’s… different. Not bad or even uncomfortable. Just… different.” He looked at Cas. “How long do I wear it?” The captain stepped up & kissed Dean, helping him to pull his boxers & jeans back up, fastening them over the younger man’s flaccid cock.

“Until lunch, sergeant,” Cas said, watching as Dean’s eyes went dark again. “Then we will see about whether you are feeling ready for a little more.” Cas reached around & ran a finger through Dean’s cum on the car, bringing it up for the younger man to lick clean.

“I appear to have given you something to keep you busy in the meantime. Your car needs a wash, Dean. Perhaps you could pull it out into the yard & get it nice & clean again while I work on lunch?”

“Yes, captain,” Dean panted & Cas kissed his cum-smeared lips.

“That’s my sweet boy.”

END


End file.
